


Myceligaea

by tuesday



Category: Sunless Sea
Genre: Cannibalism, Docu-fic, Experimentation without consent, Gen, Medical Experimentation, Murder, Terror on the High Zees, Unknowing cannibalism, trick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpts from a captain's private journal, detailing their current experiment.  After all, it's easy to grow bored at zee.  Best to stay occupied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Myceligaea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sath/gifts).



The cook and good doctor have been so kind as to humour my experiments. The lass we gave berth from Demeaux Island gave me the idea, along with a few offhand remarks from the generous factor after dinner. The lass signed on, so I suppose she might have made a passable subject, but it was impossible to know the extent of her previous exposure. Therefore, I've chosen a fresh recruit. Extensive questioning during the interview revealed he'd never worked on the island, nor been to the Myceligaea sea. Likewise, he's never visited Palmerston. I assured him he might see all those and more so long as he followed my strict instructions. He agreed.

At three weeks on special rations, he exudes a noticeable, damp, musty scent, though his weekly physical has as yet turned up nothing.

Week four, he complains of unrelenting thirst. I've ordered his water rations doubled, though I suspect soon they may need increased again.

Week five, the good doctor reported the subject's skin as emitting a faint dusting of spores and the beginning of what seem to be thin, delicate pink frills behind his ears and along his tonsils.

Week six, he claims little hunger, only thirst, but with minor exhortations, can be convinced to eat. His water rations have been increased yet again. Change continues, steady but slow.

Week seven, the good doctor informs me the spores have taken hold in his lungs. Though his cough is currently mild, it is predicted to grow worse. He is to be kept on the special diet.

Week twelve, the subject has been confined for the crew's peace of mind. The mood was subdued until the genial magician kindly performed a special show. Everyone always loves the scarf trick. 

Week fifteen, the subject is more mushroom than man. The good doctor is concerned the fungal colony may spread. It appears this phase of the experiment nears its natural conclusion.

Week sixteen. We put in port today. All took the bo'sun at his word. The zailors well knew the subject's wish to see the world and failing health. It came as no surprise we were down a crew member following shore leave, even in as dreary a place as Whither. Bets are still being made as to how long it will take the subject to be exiled to Codex. None could be bothered with the inhabitants and their riddles to discover his new location--between the frills, the bulges beneath his skin, the incessant cough, and, of course, the smell, he had no friends among the crew. The cook is still rending the supplies for the next phase of the experiment.

Week one. The second subject is much happier with the rations. Already, the cook has had to chastise other crew members for attempting to taste the meat and mushroom stew. Perhaps this time I should not limit myself to one subject . . .


End file.
